1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ground-penetrating devices and, more particularly, to manually operated devices especially adapted for probing the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of endeavors in which probing the ground for buried objects is an important activity. For examples, plumbers often probe the ground for buried pipes. Utility workers and sewage maintenance workers often probe the ground to locate existing septic tanks and drain fields. Treasure hunters often probe the ground to locate buried relics. Also, bottle collectors often probe the ground to locate buried bottles.
A typical manually operated ground probe has a tapered tip that is tapered in one direction. The direction of taper is toward a distal point. A ground probe having such a unidirectionally tapered tip requires a great deal of pressure and continuous effort to push into the ground. In this respect, it would be desirable if a ground probe were provided which does not require a great deal of pressure and continuous effort to push into the ground.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to unidirectionally tapered ground probes, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those innovations: 4,624,194; 5,150,622; 5,186,263; 5,209,129; and 5,279,153. It is noted that none of the prior art devices provide a convenient way to replace a ground-penetrating tip that has become worn or damaged. Moreover, none of the prior art devices provides a way to select specific ground-penetrating tip from a variety of possible alternative ground-penetrating tips. In this respect, it would be desirable if a ground probe provided a way to replace a ground-penetrating tip.
It has been common practice for a number of years among treasure hunters to have a bead welded a predetermined distance (approximately two inches) from the ground-penetrating tip of the ground-penetrating rod. The bead has an outer diameter which is greater than the outer diameter of the ground-penetrating rod. The presence of the bead helps reduce friction between the ground-penetrating rod and the surrounding ground. Not only is the welded bead technique quite expensive, but the welded bead often falls off after a short period of time. In this respect, it would be desirable if a ground probe were provided which includes a wide-diameter, ground-penetrating portion along the ground-penetrating rod which is located a predetermined distance from the ground-penetrating tip of the probe.
A ground-penetrating probe which has a unidirectionally tapered tip provides wedging action for penetrating the ground. However, it has been discovered that a wedging action is also desirable when a tip that has already been pushed into the ground is to be removed from the ground. In this respect, it would be desirable if a ground probe were provided with a first wedging action for penetrating the ground and a second wedging action for removing the tip from the ground.
Depending upon circumstances, at times, it may be desirable to employ a relatively long ground-penetrating rod portion of a ground probe apparatus. At other times, it may be desirable to employ a relatively short ground-penetrating rod portion. In this respect, it would be desirable if a ground probe were provided which included a ground-penetrating rod portion that has an adjustable length.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use ground probe devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a ground probe apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not require a great deal of pressure and continuous effort to push into the ground; (2) provides a way to replace a ground-penetrating tip; (3) includes a wide-diameter, ground-penetrating portion along the ground-penetrating rod which is located a predetermined distance from the ground-penetrating tip of the probe; (4) provides a first wedging action for penetrating the ground and a second wedging action for removing the tip from the ground; and (5) includes a ground-penetrating rod portion that has an adjustable length. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique ground probe apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.